Problemas
by LaYdI tOmOe
Summary: Realidad Alterna Inuyasha ha terminado con Kikyo, caen en una depresion... y la chica nueva... podra ayudarlo a salir? OneShot... plz RR! pesimo summary u.u


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes que aparecen en este ic son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**, y ninguno de ellos me pertenece. Yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiracion.

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Como han estado? espero que mejor que yo... ya se... que paso con mis demas fics? por que no los he actualizado?... bueno, simplemente por que mi inspiracion ha desaparecido... y cuando volvio... hice este fic, que es un One-Shot.

Pensaba en hacerlo en capitulos... pero no salia X.x asi qeu mejor lo deje asi.

**NOTAS:** Este es un fic realidad alterna y trata el tema de la depresion, pues me parecio que era una buena idea n.nCualquier parecido de este fic con la realidad es purisisima coincidencia.

Signos:

-**blabla**- dialogo

-_blabla_-pensamientos, recuerdos, persona del otro lado del fono, ect.

-(_blabla_)- mis notas

**PROBLEMAS**

Un chico de cabellos negros con rayitos plateados, largo, ojos ambar, y de buena estatura estaba junto a una chica de cabellos negro azcabache, liso completamete, ojos negros y de altura considerable, ambos parecian de unos 17 años. El vestia unos jeans algo despintados, una playera negra y tenis. Ella llevaba puesta una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa escotada por los hombros y bastante ajustada a su torso, y unos botas de tacones en punta y de color negro. Se veia que el la amaba mucho, aunque por parte de ella no era tan fuerte.

La tenia abrazada y se dirigian al parque. Al llegar ella le dio un beso.

-**y eso por que fue?**- pregunto el chico

-**por que quiero pedirte perdon si lo que voy a decirte te lastima, pero, ya no quiero seguir mas con esto...**- respondio la chica

-**que? Por que dices eso? Acaso fue algo que hice?**- pregunto alarmado el chico

-**no Inuyasha, es que, no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir mientiendome a mi misma, simpemente ya no siento nada por ti.**-respondio la chica

-**pero, Kikyo, por favor, no me hagas esto, yo te amo mucho, no me dejes!**- le rogo Inuyasha

-**entiende que yo ya no te amo!**- respondio y luego corrio dejando a un muy impresionado Inuyasha.

Ese dia Inuyasha entro en una depresion horrible. No queria comer, hablar o hacer nada, ni siquiera salir a coquetear chicas con su mejor amigo Miroku.

Su hermano, un tipo de unos 20 años con cabello plateado, ojos dorados y extemadamente frio con su hermano, pese a este comportamiento, se preocupaba por el, aun que no lo demostrara. Por otra parte su padre, Inu-no-taisho, y su madre, Izayoi, se veian bastante preocupados por el estado de su hijo menor.

-**hijo, te encuentras bien?**- pregunto su madre

Inuyasha no respondio

-_se ve que algo malo le paso_- penso Inu-no-taisho

-**paso algo con tu novia Kikyo que debamos saber?**-pregunto Inu-no-taisho

-**...solo... terminamos**- respondio bastante deprimido

_-Terminamos... terminamos... terminamos..._

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Inuyasha. Es cierto, al decir aquella palabra practicamente lo habia aceptado, el que ya no tendria mas a su lado a Kikyo.

Los dias pasaron, pero Inuyasha ya no era el mismo, su mirada perdida y su poco o practicamente nada interes por lo que pasaba en el mundo que lo rodeaban lo tenian mal.

A una semana de aquel doloroso adios por parte de su amada Kikyo, Inuyasha seguia mal y Miroku aun trataba de animarlo, sin resultados positivos. Inuyasha se daba cuenta de las mil y una cosas que su amigo y familia hacian por animarlo, e incluso la novia de Miroku, Sango, le decia que si le presentaba a alguna de sus conocidas.

Ese dia se podia observar a un Inuyasha mas depresivo que de costumbre, que se dirigia desde un centro comercial hacia el parqueo subterraneo del mismo, donde sabia que podria adquirir lo que lo haria salir de su depresion, o por lo menos hacerlo olvidarse de eso por un buen rato.

Se acerco a donde estaban unos chicos de no muy buen aspecto, pero que le importaba eso a el, si ellos le podian dar la solucion a sus problemas. Vestian ropas harapientas, desgarradas, manchadas y tenian un cierto aire de ladrones; le importaba poco.

Al acercarce vio que ellos tenian acorralada a una chica de cabellos negro azabache recogido en una cola alta, con ojos café oscuro y tez clara. Vestia unos jeans ajustados, una blusa azul de tirantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho, y unos zapatos de tacones. Al verla bien le recordo a alguien, sin embargo quizo creer que debia ser su imaginacion.

-**dinos donde esta tu madre!**- le grito uno chico de cabello cafe

-**ya te dije que no lo se; se fue y me dejo aquí!**- respondio la chica

-**miente!**- dijo un chico albino

-**calma muchachos, dejemosla ir, para que recapacite y nos diga la verdad...pero para que no nos quedemos en blanco**-dijo un ultimo chico de cabello negro como la noche mientras tomaba la bolsa de la chica y de su billetera saca varios billetes de 100 yens-**...tomaremos esto como parte de la deuda que tienes con nosotros...mi linda Kagome...**-

-**maldito Naraku, devuelveme mi dinero, me lo acaban de pagar!**- dijo Kagome

-**pero a nosotros nos debes mucho...aunque, podrias pagar una gran parte de tu deuda...si aceptas acostarte conmigo...**- dijo Naraku con malicia

-**ja! Primero me mato!**- respondio Kagome y dicho esto le escupio a la cara y salio corriendo.

El chico albino corrio tras ella pero...

-**dejala Hakudoshin!**,- le dijo Naraku al chico albino.-** Pronto me las pagara todas de un solo... y tu que haces aquí?**- dijo dirigiendose a Inuyasha

-**ehhh...vine por mercancia...**- dijo saliendo del trance por la belleza de Kagome

-**a si? Tenemos de todo...que quieres?**- pregunto Naraku

-**dime tu que seria bueno para olvidar a una chica y salir de una depresion...**- dijo Inuyasha sin animos

-**mmm...por una chica...pues tenemos varias alternativas...goma... crack... marihuana... coca... la verdad todo ayuda en estos casos... y si eso es poco conozco muchas chicas que te ayudan a olvidarla o por lo menos a pasar el rato...**- responcio malevolamente

Inuyasha estubo algo dubitativo en si les compraba algo o no... al final se decidio y les compro un poco de la "mercancia".

Al dia siguiente, en la secundaria...

Inuyasha se encontraba hablando con Miroku y con Sango como normalemente lo hacian cuando llego el maestro

-**buenos dias...**- saludo el profesor

-**buenos dias prof. Tsunomoto...**- respondieron todos los alumnos (_N/A: Tsunomoto XD me suena a digimon XDDD_)

-**sientense en sus lugares por favor...hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en este salon...**- dijo el profesor

Entro una chica de cabellos azcabaches, mirada profunda y tez clara; era muy hermosa y al instante muchos chicos la vieron con interes... vestia unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa ajustada blanca razgada desde debajo de sus pechos...y para decepcion de la mayoria con una tela negra (_N/A: no han visto esas blusas? A mi me encantan/ kag: no se nota...¬¬/ jijiji U_).

-**ella es la señorita Kagome Higurashi**- dijo el profesor

-**mucho gusto en conocerlos**- dijo Kagome y se inclino

-**por favor srita. Higurashi, sientese a la par de la srita. Nagatsuka**- dijo el profesor (_N/A: Sango, entienden?_)

Kagome se fue a sentar a la par de esa chica de apellido Nagatsuka.

-**hola! Me llamo Kagome como ya habras escuchado...como te llamas tu?**- pregunto Kagome

-**mi nimbre es Sango Nagatsuka**,- respondio- **y ellos son Miroku Okasawa**- señalando a Miroku, el cual la saludo-** e Inuyasha Tensenshi**- Inuyasha saludo.

A los pocos dias el efecto se hizo de las drogas notorio... a veces decia cosas sin sentido, hablaba de cosas que nadie podia ver, y por supuesto, estaba mas perdido que un pingüino en plena costa mexicana. Pero tambien Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome se habian hecho muy buenos amigos. Pero a Kagome le preocupaba el estado de Inuyasha. Comocia esos sintomas a la perfeccion. Asi que decidio hablar con el sobre esa situacion, pero el no quizo hacerlo.

Un dia de tantos... Kagome habia ido al centro comercial con unas antiguas amigas.

-**Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!**- llamo Kagome desde la heladeria donde estaba descansando con Sango. Se les acerco.

-**Hola chicas! Como han estado?**- pregunto Kagome a un pequeño grupo de tres chicas de unos 16 años.

-**Muy bien! Y tu como has estado?**- pregunto una de las chicas.

-**Mejor, Ayumi... pero el bastardo ese sigue molestando**- respondio Kagome poniendo una cara de fastidio.

-**Pero como puede ser eso? Deberias avisarle a la policia... o que se yo!**- dijo la otra chica un tanto alterada.

-**Calmate Yuka... si hago algo de eso... dice que raptara a mi hermano...**- su mirada ensombrecio al decir esto.

-**Pero parece que ya has hecho amigos en tu nueva escuela**- dijo sonriente al ultima chica al ver que Sango se acercaba con Miroku.

Al llegar ellos Miroku pregunto:

-**Kagome, quienes son las bellas damas que nos acompañan hoy?**- con una cara de pervertido... y cuando Sango vio estolo puso en su lugar con una cachetada.

Las otras chicas se le quedaron viendo con una cara extraña.

-**Descuiden... no se les va a acercar mucho mientras que yo este aquí**- dijo con una mirada malevola.(_N/A: verla asi da miedo no?_)- **Por cierto, me llamo Sango Nagatsuka... y este pervertido de aquí es mi novio. Miroku Okasawa.**- Miroku las saludo.

Asi pasaron un rato hablando de cosas triviales: el clima, la escuela, la familia, etc.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran por alli de las 6:00 P.M.

-**hay! Pero que tarde es!**- dijo Sango viendo su reloj.- **Prometi a papa que cuidaria de Kohaku mientras que el iba a una cena de negocios... lo siento chicas... me tengo que ir**- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa donde estaban.

-**Oye Sango**- dijo Miroku y ella volteo a verlo.

-**¿qué tal si te ayudo a cuidar a Kohaku y de paso llevo al latoso de mi hermano Shippo para que no me este molestando?**- pregunto Miroku.

-**mmmmm... seria buena idea**- dijo algo pensativa

-**entonces nos vamos ya?**- pregunto Miroku

-**esta bien...**-respondio Sago

-**nos vemos el lunes!**- dijo Kagome mientras ellos se iban.

-**son personas muy agradables**- dijo Eri.

-**y no hay algun chico que te guste Kagome?**- pregunto Yuka.

Esta pregunta tomo a Kagome por sorpresa... pero inmediatamente le vino a la mente la imagen de Inuyasha, y un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

-**parece que si**- dijo Ayumi.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Su cabello era inconfundible, y ese aire de orgullo, y Kagome se levanto y trato de seguirlo con la vista.

-**a donde vas?**- pregunto Yuka.

-**lo siento... debo irme, las vere luego!**- dijo Kagome sin mirarlas y salio corriendo en direccion hacia el parqueo...

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se dirigia al parqueo del centro comercial. Necesitaba decirle a Naraku unas cuantas verdades. Como podia ser que el se estubiera metiendo con Kikyo. Si, los habia visto... en un callejon algo oscuro hacia no mas de una hora. El la estaba besando y tocando de mas, y ella parecia tratar de oponer resistencia.

Al fin lo encontro pero el estaba con...

-**Kikyo...**-dijo Inuyasha con voz quebrada.

Podia ver claramente aquella espantosa escena. Naraku se encontraba sentado en el suelo... y detrás de el se hayaba Kikyo abrazandolo **MUY** cariñosamente...

Y entonces... su ira fue demasiada... se acerco rapidamente y le solto todo en la cara...

-**Oyeme tu engendro, quien te crees para estar manoseando a mi novia!... y tu Kikyo alejate de ese tipo!**- dijo notablemente enojado, pero esto no hizo que Kikyo se inmutara ni se moviera ni un centimetro de su posicion.

Y entonces ella se separo y se puso frente a Inuyasha... muy cerca...

-**Dejame aclarate varios puntos, Inuyasha**- dijo con una voz que no le agrado para nada, y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda.- **Primero, te recuerdo que ya no somos nada; segundo, Naraku es mi novio y tercero, si yo me dejo tocar... es por que el me puede dar mas de lo que tu me das...**- dijo dejandolo sin habla-** y no Inuyasha, no es el dinero... te dire una ultima cosa... desde hacia una semana antes de cortar contigo, yo ya andaba con Naraku... por eso te deje...**- y finalizo con una risa malvada, una risa que daba miedo.

Inuyasha no lo podia creer. Pensaba que Kikyo era una chica de buen corazon, que nunca se atreveria hacerle nada malo. El jamas se propaso con ella, siempre fue todo un caballero, en verdad no entendia por que...

Pero ya no sabia que hacia. Simplemente se guardo las lagrimas... pero no de tristeza... de rabia, mas debia comportase como un hombre.

Al llegar a la entrada del parqueo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo llamaba. Ella lo habia observado todo.

-**Asi que ella es la causa de que Inuyasha este asi... eso no lo puedo permitir.**-dijo al ver a Inuyasha, y sus ojos que estaban a punto de soltarlo todo.

Corrio hacia donde estaba Kikyo y Naraku.

-**ah... veo que esta vez no he tenido que irte a buscar para que me pages**- dijo Naraku.

-**callate! Contigo no es con quien vengo a hablar**-dijo Kagome; en sus ojos se podia ver una enorme furia contenida..- **es con ESA con la que quiero hablar**- dijo señalando a Kikyo.

-**primero tengo un nombre, Kikyo; y segundo, no creo que tenga nada que hablar contigo**- dijo dandole la espalda.

Pero Kagome la volteo rapidamente y le pego una cachetada tan fuerte que la dejo tirada en el suelo. Kikyo simplemente sobo su mejilla adolorida.

-**quien te crees para golpearme?**- le grito Kikyo, mientras se ponia en pie.-**No debiste haberte metido conmigo!**- mientras que le lanzaba un golpe que Kagome esquivo con facilidad.

-**la persona cinta negra en karate, y segundo lugar en el campeonato regional**- respondio tranquilamente Kagome.-** Ademas... vengo a pagarte por lo que le hiciste a Inuyasha!**- le grito y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara a Kikyo, que apenas si pudo detener, pero no vio venir el otro que fue a dar en su estomago, el cual la dejo sin aire y tirada en el piso nuevamente. Iba terminar con ella... pero el sonido de una pistola puesta a cargar la detuvo. Era Naraku.

-**dejala ya! sabes que yo me atreveria a matar a una mujer... pero si le pegas de nuevo... tirare del gatillo...**-dijo Naraku amenazadoramente.

-**tienes suerte de que este tipo de haya defendido**- dijoella a Kikyo- **sera mejor que me vaya... tengo cosas mejores que hacer**-

Se marcho con paso ligero hacia la salida. Pero la verdad es que lo que le preocupaba era lo que fuera a hacer Inuyasha. Sabia de sobra lo que podia causar una terrible depresion mas toda esa droga. Su madre habia estado en iguales condiciones.

Corrio lo mas que pudo, pero no lo encontro. Llamo a la casa de Inuyasha.

_-aló?_

-**Sesshoumaru?**- pregunto Kagome.

_-si-_ dijo elmononamente.

-**no ha llegado Inuyasha a casa?**- pregunto mas preocupada.

-_no. Me dijo que iria a verte a ti y a su grupo al centro comercial. Que paso?_- pregunto, pues el tono de Kagome no era el normal.

-**es que el... acaba de sufrir un... golpe bajo por asi decirlo... Sesshoumaru, tu hermano sufre de depresion. Se que trato de salir de eso por las drogas... pero fue al revez... y por lo que acaba de suceder, me temo que podria hacer cualquier clase de locura**- respondio ella aun mas preocupada.

-_esta bien. Tu buscalo por los al rededores. Yo llamare a mis padres. Cuando lo encuentres, llamame a la casa_- dijo Sesshoumarutratando de sonarlo mas calmado que pudo. Era la primera vez que se alteraba tanto.

-**ok. Me apresuro entonces**- dijo y colgo.

Kagome corrio en busca de Inuyasha, pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado. Estaba desesperada. Se sento el una banca a tomar aire. Vio a dos chicos corriendo y diciendo cosas como: "un chico en el puente" "trata de suicidarse" "es muy joven" "guapo". Y entonces Kagome decidio alcanzarlos y los detuvo.

-**como que un chico se quiere suicidar? Como es? Cuantos años tiene?**- pergunto exaltada Kagome.

-**no lo se, es mejor que vayas a ver. Es en el puente de Houston Street**.- dijo uno de los chicos.

-**gracias. Oye, me prestas tu bici? Debo llegar rapido**.- pregunto al otro chico. Y apenas si recibio un ligero si, y tomo la bicicleta lo mas rapido que pudo, y pedaleo rapido. En menos de 2 minutos ya estaba alli. No sabia si era por que estaba cerca el lugar, o por que iba demasiado rapido. Pero no le importo.

Alli estaba el, con su hermoso cabello negro, parado sobre el barandal y una soga en la mano. Policias y bomberos trataban de convencerlo de que desistiera en su intento, pero el parecia no querer hacerles caso. Y entonces el la vio. Ella, Kagome, estaba alli, sus cabellos revueltos por el viento, su cara de terciopelo, sus ojos llorosos...sus ojos llorosos?... ella estaba llorando por el. Y entonces lo penso mejor. En verdad queria eso? Tal ves si, tal ves no... esa chica lo confundia... pero en cierta manera, en un buen sentido... era, como esa parte que le faltaba, esa que Kikyo nunca le supo dar. Y entonces la llamo con la mirada.

Ella se acerco corriendo y gritando:

-**por favor no lo hagas!**-dijo, mientras pensaba- _debo llamar a Sesshoumaru._

Pero el no necesitaba que lo llamaran. Habia subido a su coche lo mas rapido que pudo, despues de oir ne la radio de un chico en el puente, descrito exactamente comoInuyasha habia salido esa mañana.

-**por favor... no me dejes**- rogo Kagome.

-**no**-dijo el; Kagome sollozo-**... jamas voy a dejarte...**-dijo con una media sonrisa. Ella dejo de llorar. Pero cuando iba a bajar...

Algo le dio en el hombro, perdiendo el equilibrio, y callendo hacia atrás.

-**NOOOO!**- grito Kagome y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Corrio y vio si el habia caido al rio. Pues era un rio lo que pasaba debajo de ese puente. Y alli estaba el, sorsteniendose solo por una mano. Ella lo sujeto lo mas fuerte que pudo... pero el sudor de ambas manos no ayudaba mucho. Y si, era cierto, ella era fuerte, pero obviamente Inuyasha pesaba mas que ella. Otro punto en contra. Pero ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no soltarlo, pues si lo hacia, sabia que su vida se iria con el. Era el chico con el que habia soñado toda su vida. Un hombre responsable y trabajador, alguien que mereciera respeto, como su padre, que murio por tratar de proteger la vida de otras personas.

Las lagrimas salia de sus ojos y caian en Inuyasha, y tenian el efecto de mantenerlo despuerto pues la herida que tenia en su hombro sangraba mucho. Habia sido una bala. Y fue el mismo objeto el cual hirio a Kagome en un costado haciendo que soltara momentanemente a Inuyasha. Y entonces penso que ya todo estaba perdido.

Pero lo que no se espero fue el ver a Sesshoumaru lanzandose para agarrar a su hermano menor con un equipo para rappel. Varios agentes policiacos lo subian con algo de esfuerzo, mientras que los bomberos trataban de hacer que Kagome fuera llevada en una camilla al hospita pero ella se negaba y decia que queria ver a Inuyasha, y otros policias detenian a Naraku por haberles disparado.

Hasta que al fin los vio salir, corrio hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazo haciendo caso omiso al dolor penetrante que sentia en un costado, cosa que hizo igualmente Inuyasha y la abrazo con ternura. Se separo ligeramente de ella y le dio una suave beso en los labios.

-**creo que sera mejor que los lleven al hospital**- dijo Sesshoumaru, rompiendo el momento magicoq ue los tenia envueltos y devolviendolos a la realidad.

-**creo que si**- dijo Kagome, algo apenada por lo que acababa de suceder, y despues dejo que la pusieran en una camilla, y al instante callo dormida. Tambien habia perdido algo de sangre. E Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

Estaba hecho. Con ese beso le habia demostrado cuanto la queria, la amaba, que ella seria quien lo ayudaria a salir de su depresion, a olvidar su desamor. Por que estaba seguro de que con ella queria compartir su vida.

Asi pasaron tres dias, y al fin los dieron de alta. Para celebrarlo se reunieron todos en casa de Kagome, la cual estaba feliz de ver a su hermanito sano y salvo. Según le habia dicho Sango, cuando se enteraron de lo que habia pasado decidieron que seria mejor si Souta (el hermano menor de Kagome) se quedaba con la familia de Sango en lo que ella salia del hospital. Y la suerte de que el decidiera ir fue de que Souta y Kohaku iban en la misma clase, lo cual ayudo a que se sintiera seguro.

La fiesta paso sin mayores sorpresas. Bueno, solo el hecho de enterarse de que Naraku estaba en la carcel por repartir drogas y por dispararle a Kagome e Inuyasha.

Despues de que todos se hubieran ido (por alli de las 11 PM), Kagome fue a acostar a su hermano y luego bajo para charlar con Inuyasha. Sobre su depresion, lo que habia pasado con Kikyo, lo que habia sucedido antes de ser llevados al hospital... todo.

Kagome se sento en un sillon, no sin antes traer una caja de galletas y dos tazas de te, e Inuyasha se sento a la par de ella.

-**Inuyasha, tal vez no lo sabes, pero sufres de una depresion de un grado algo alarmante... tratar de... suicidarte, es parte de eso**- dijo Kagome y bebio de un poco de su te.

El no supo que responderle.

-**Inuyasha, me importas mucho... no quiero perderte...**-pero dejo de hablar pues sentia que romperia en llanto en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha la vio tiernamente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Y repentinmente Inuyasha la abrazo. Ella solo acerto a responder su abrazo.

-**Entonces, me ayudaras cierto? La unica razon por la que me detuve fue por que te vi llorar. En ese momento te juro que hubiera dado el mundo entero por calmar tu llanto, hacerte sentir mejor. Y entonces pense en la posibilidad de dejar todo lo de Kikyo en el pasado y tratar de hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo. Kagome, antes el verte me confundia, por que no entendia lo que sentia, pero ahora se que lo unico que quiero es ser feliz a tu lado**- dijo Inuyasha.

-**Inuyasha... no... no se que decir**- respondio mientras que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-**solo di que si**

-**si**

El se separo de ella y la vio a los ojos. Esos ojos azcabache que lo habian cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio. Y entonces se lanzo en busca de sus labios, a lo que ella correspondio de inmediato.

El tiempo paso. El asistia a un psiquiatra para tratar su depresion, y siempre tenia Kagome apoyandolo. Y luego de eso llego su graduacion, sin rastro alguno de Kikyo o Naraku, pues el estaba en la carcel y a ella la habian expulsado. Parecia que la relacion de Inuyasha y Kagome si iba en cerio, ademas de tener ya mas de cinco noches "intimas".

Ese dia fue con Sango a que se hiciera unas pruebas de laboratorio, y por insistencia de su amiga, ella lo hizo solo para acompañarla, pero tremenda sorpresa se llevo al saber que su prueba habia dado positiva, y la de Sango no.

-**supongo que Inuyasha se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando se lo digas**- dijo Sango.

-**creo que si**-dijo Kagome.-**ya que, debo irme amiga, le prometi a Inuyasha que lo veria en el parque dentro de 15 minutos.**

-**esta bien, nos vemos amiga!**- dijo Sango viendo a su amiga partir, y decidio hacer lo mismo.

Llego unos minutos despues de lo acordado, pero a Inuyasha le importo poco. Estaba algo nervioso, si, pero estaba mas que decidido.

-**lamento llegar tarde, tuve que acompañara a Sango a hacerse unos analisis**- dijo Kagome.

-**esta bien**- dijo el- **Kagome, por favor sientate.**

Ella obedecio, pero se sorprendio al ver que Inuyasha sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul con una moña plateada y se incaba frente a ella.

-**Kagome...**-su voz temblo ligeramente por los nervios, pero prosiguio-** quisieras casarte conmigo?**- dijo, abriendo la cajita y mostrando en el interior un bello anillo de compromiso de oro con un diamante pequeño, color azul electrico, de adorno. Kagome nuevamente lloro de felicidad. Abrazo a Inuyasha y le dijo que si. Inuyasha tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Kagome.

-**Inuyasha... hay algo que debo decirte**- dijo Kagome despues de que el le pusiera el anillo. Inuyasha se sorprendio un poco.

-**Inuyasha... yo estoy... embarazada...**-dijo y cerro los ojos no deseando ver la reaccion de Inuyasha. Pero se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sindo levantada en un abrazo y que Inuyasha tenia cara de haberse ganado un million de dorales. Y bueno, eso era casi lo mismo.

-**vamos a comer un poco**- dijo Inuyasha cuando la bajo.-** esperame aquí.**

Fue por unos Hot-Dogs y unas _Coca-Colas_. Comieron tranquilamente y hablaron de cosas como, que harian en el futuro, cuando se casarian, que nombre le pondrian al bebe... en fin, cosas de pareja. Pero el destino les tenia preparada un sorpresa mas.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Inuyasha, pues tenia pensado decirles a sus padres que por fin se habia comprometido con Kagome.

Al llegar parecia no haber nadie en la casa. Al entrar una de las mucamas le dijo que tenia visitas en su cuarto.

-**esperame aquí**- dijo Inuyasha.

-**esta bien.**

Inuyasha subio rapidamente a su cuarto, en lo que Kagome tomaba asiento en un pequeño sillon cerca de la entrada, pero...

Al nada mas entrar en su habitacion, Inuyasha sintio como algo se le tiraba encima, haciendole perder el equilibrio y callendo de espaldas. Y alli estaba ella, su cabello negro y lacio, y ojos negros.

-**Ki...Kikyo?**- tartamudeo el.

-**Hola amor mio**- respondio melosamente Kikyo, mientras besaba su cuello, pero el se separo rapidamente.

-**que haces tu aquí**- su voz denotaba algo de reprobacion.

-**que pasa amor? Acaso no te agrada mi presencia**

-**no, ademas yo te pregunte primero.**

-**simplemente me di cuenta de que mi corazon siempre estuvo contigo Inuyasha**

-**ja, esa ni tu te la crees**- dijo una voz detrás de ambos.

Inuyasha la vio, y parecia enojada.

**-Kagome... no es lo que tu crees...**-dijo Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la posicion en la que estaban.

-**descuida, yo vi todo perfectamente... y se que jamas me traicionarias, no como lo hizo esta blasfemia de aquí**- señalando a Kikyo. Era obvio que jamas le perdonaria haber herido tan gravemente a Inuyasha.-**acaso ya te boto Naraku por que encontro una piernas abiertas mejor?**- su frase acerto, pues ella no dijo nada.-** me lo suponia... pero que crees, no te va a salir tu jueguito, asi que... te le quitas de encima a Inuyasha y te me vas largando ya de aquí!**- sus ojos mataban de solo verlos y su aura estaba llena de odio.

-**quien te crees para decirme que hacer en esta casa**- respondio ella levantandose, e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

-**yo soy...**-

-**ella es mi prometida**- interrumpio Inuyasha.

Kikyo se sorprendio, y se sintio indignada.

-**asi que te fuiste con la primera chica que te topaste!**- en verdad no podia creerlo, siempre penso que lo tenia arrastrando tras su ser, pero al parecer ESA le habia ganado, que estupida habia sido.

-**ya la oiste Kikyo, LARGATE DE MI CASA Y NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A KAGOME DE ESA MANERA!**- dijo apuntando la puerta con un dedo tembloroso por la furia.

Ella se largo llorando, el unico hombre que en verdad habia amado, lo habia dejado por otro... y ahora el la habia rechazado... ya no tenia a nadie. Pero creyo que ne verdad se lo merecia. Ella fue la unica culpable, y ahora debia pagar las consecuencias.

-_ahora lo unico que me queda es seguir_- penso mientras una lagrima recorria su delicado rostro.

"_**Cuando se llega al fondo... lo unico que queda es subir..."**_

FIN

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado mi fic! n.n ... es el primero que hago de esta serie... espero que me dejen RR... en verdad se los agradeceria mucho.

Tambien quiero agradecerle a mis amix Julia, Anna y Berenixpor haberme alentado a hacer este fic... bueno tambien en parte por queJulia me lo pidio.

Y les agradesco a todos por leerlo. Y plz! dejenme un RR... no les toma ni 3 minutos hacerlo... poner 5 magicas palabras "ESTA BUENO! SIGUE HACIENDO FICS COMO ESTE!" n.nU ya se son 7... pero no les toma ni un minuto hacerlo... plz!

Nos vemos en otro fic!

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

**(Hotaru-chan para los amix)**

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_


End file.
